So the Journey Begins: Dorcas Meadowes, MWPP and L
by LoonyMoonyDylanns
Summary: Ring any bells? Good, she should do! Set in MWPPL, it's they're first year! it's definitely got a twist to it, and it's very deluded. A complete whirling abyss... OKIES, ENJOY!


Disclaimer: Ok, anything mentioned in JK Rowling's books, I don't own. My OCs are MINE, so no stealing people/personalities. Also, Dorcas Meadowes ISN'T an OC, but I do own her personality. She is me, I am her, you got me? Ok, here we go!

Eleven year old Dorcas Meadowes was sitting dejectedly in front of the fire, staring absently into the flames. Her long, mahogany hair fell into her face as she turned a page of her book. Dark brown eyes scanned the page. She sighed as she realised the noise in the room was too distracting. The book shut with a sharp snap. Her reading glasses had slipped down to the end of her nose, and were glinting in the fire light. She shifted her long, slim form so she rested comfortably in the arm chair, her legs draped over the arm rests. She eyed the book accusingly, angry at it for finishing too soon. She sighed in exasperation and tried to zone out. Her mother was yelling at her again. Something to do with her possessions exploding. Cas sat up and looked at the bellowing figure. She couldn't take it anymore; it had been the same for years, or since her father died…Everything went pear shaped if the girl was near, and somehow her mother found fault in all that she did. Luckily the old hag was going to visit her mother tomorrow, and Cas would be on her own, so it wouldn't be too bad. She smiled wanly at the TV screen then sighed.

"…Every time you breathe, Dorcas, something goes wrong! You're so pathetic! Look at me when I'm yelling at you, you pathetic little cow!" She shrieked. The girl twisted her head slowly and sighed.

"Oh dear, I'm _so_ sorry to ignore you while you're insulting me, please forgive my rudeness…" She tried to turn back to the T.V. screen. "God, If I'm so worthless, why don't you give me to someone who cares?" Her mother stood their, gawping. She wasn't the brightest tool in the box. The eleven year old raised her eyebrow at her, and then flounced out of the room. Her bedroom door slammed just as her mother retorted. She chuckled as she sunk slowly onto her bed.

"Stupid 'tard, can't believe I'm related to that old troll…" quipped the girl as she picked up her sketchbook. She flipped through, skimming her memories. Then she started to draw, emotions pouring over the page in a flash of colour and graphite.

Hours later, a knock at the door started her from her thoughts. Two heads popped around the door.

"Tigs! Ness! Hey guys, how's it hangin'? I'm _so_ glad you're here. Pull me from the void which is my art!" The girls chuckled and plonked onto her bed.

"OoOh! Let's see the latest master piece, then. Oh, Cas, that's just slightly evil…Jeez, is that meant to be her? HA! Nice…Lovin' the pig on LSD…" Dorcas scrunched her nose and observed her friends sceptically.

Ness had long, blonde, wavy hair that fell around the middle of her back. Freckles lightly peppered her nose, and her crystal blue eyes shone mischievously. She was quite tall, and willowy, and her skin was deathly pale, like china. Tigs, on the other hand, was quite short, with shoulder length, raven hair, hazel-green eyes and no freckles. Her olive complexion had paled considerably from staying inside, worshipping the TV and committing to couch potatoeness. Her small form was draped ungraciously over the end of the bed, blood rushing to her head. Dorcas chuckled and cleared her throat.

"Presenting a new monarch to our small congress, 'Tigris Lumae, ultimate leader of tomato heads'!" Tigs gasped and started growling.

"Shuddup, id's nod my fauld dat de blud has rushed do my head!" she yelled thickly. Ness and Cas exchanged quick glances, and then cackled madly. Tigs sighed and rolled over, her face returning to natural colour.

"So, Ness and Tomato Brain, has everydudey read the new Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban? It's awesome! I read it yesterday, and Ron is _still_ the ultimately awesome Ginger King! Well, closely followed, of course, by the _totally cute_ Messrs Fred and George. They totally rock my uncoordinated polka dot socks! Talk about goofy dude extraordinaire!" The girls chuckled, and daydreamed about Hogwarts.

Cas was humming a song. Quick as a flash, she was scribbling it down in her 'scrolls'. These were loose bits of drawings, songs and stories, anything her muses had forced her into. This mostly happened at the most unearthly hours of the day and night, too. Her friends watched as she picked up her guitar and started picking chords. Tigs rolled her eyes, and started flipping pensively through 'NME' and 'Kerrang!' which were mostly the sort of magazines that Cas owned. Finally, after what seemed like hours, a muffled shriek emitted from the sofa. She stood up and started strumming.

Her friends watched as she danced around the room, her heart singing. She found freedom as she hopped about, playing chords and belting out new lyrics to untold songs. This was her escape. Books of made up lands and knights in shining armour could only be real for so long, before people carted you off to a mental institute. Gallivanting off on some new adventure with Harry Potter and co. would probably come under that category, she mused, and so she turned to music. She hated putting pressure on her friends by sharing her problems, so she took it out on her guitar. Her friends still worried about her, because the normal 'Happy Cas' was fast disappearing. More often than not they would find her crying, or in dubious moods. They could never understand why she didn't share her feelings, and hated showing other emotions than 'happy' or 'angry'. She cared more about them than anything else.

She was a confident, almost fearless child, and loved freedom. She was constantly held back by her 'tyrannical' mother, who wanted nothing more than to kick her out. Cas' father had been a zoologist, and had been murdered when someone tried to take a new species from his laboratory. Cas was crouched in the passenger seat of their car, and watched as the bullet whistled into his chest, killing him instantly. Her mother blamed her for the incident, and sadly she herself did, too.

Tigs and Ness smiled at her, but said nothing more. Cas did things like this all the time; she was a pretty talented artist. Her creativity was remarkable, but her mathematical skills were shocking. As for science, she was rather good at Chemistry and Biology, but Physics…What's Physics? Her mind completely malfunctioned if she was even ten feet away from the classroom. It's not that she couldn't understand it; it was that she didn't want to. I mean, when was she ever going to need to know how many atoms were in a cube of mercury? Cas shook her head and smiled.

Ness, on the other hand, was one of those _lovely_ people who never had to try at _anything _in school. She didn't eve have to _touch_ a book, and she would be full of interesting, though sometimes _highly _impractical facts. Straight 'A's across the board, academically this girl was fine. But her life was not all sweetness and light. She had both her parents, and her mother was a slight control freak. She had two twin brothers, Olly and Will, who were seven years old, and extremely noisy. Her father was always preoccupied and was almost always at work. She felt that her friends were her family, and was forever trying to help them. She could be slightly bossy at times, but only when she thought was necessary.

"So, happy campers, shall we go do something interestingly fun, then? What say you?"

"YARR!" answered her 'motley crew'. Cas had a sudden glint in her deep brown eyes.

"Tigs, what day is it?" Asked Cas pensively.

"Er…Friday?" Tigs started silently ticking off the days on her fingers, muttering under her breath. "Yup, it's Friday. Only six days into the holidays…I think…" Ness chuckled and chucked a pillow directly at her head. It was a direct hit. Tigs fell backwards dramatically off the bed.

"Avast, me scallywags! Let us do a bit of Witchy voodoo and see if we can cure our tedium!" Cried Cas. Ness and Tigs laughed at her, and then picked up their book.

All the girls belonged to a Wicca clan. They were good Wicca, and tried to accomplish advanced spells in their spare time. They were leagues ahead of the other kin, and were almost on their initiation to the house of their goddesses. They all had powerful Goddesses, but it was unusual to just have women. This was the reason they were so powerful in their clan, and the people gave them respect. They were all to do with their personalities. Cas had Aoibhell, the Irish Faerie Goddess, Banba, the Irish spirit and initially the Irish Goddess of war, Beag, the Irish Goddess of magic and Damona, the Divine Cow. She was a very free spirited and slightly insane, but was very kind and protective if she had to be. Her Gift was very strong, as was Tigs' and Ness', hence the fact that they all had Beag, and Damona was her flaw. Ness had earthy Goddesses because she was very natural and involved in the environment. She was peaceful and friendly; hers were Abnoba, the Gallic river and forest Goddess, Arduinna, the Celtic Goddess of the moon, hunting and forests, Beag and Danu, the Irish/Celtic Earth Goddess. Tigs had mainly strong Goddesses, like Andrasta, the Celtic Goddess of War, Beag, Belisama, the Celtic Goddess of fire, light, the forge and craft. But then there was also Bloduedd, the Celtic Goddess of flowers, which showed weakness. Maybe fear or insecurity. Ness started flicking randomly through the ancient Wicca book, stopping at random pages.

"Oooh! Oooh! How about this one!" Cried Tigs. She started jumping up and down, looking slightly…peculiar.

"Nah…" Said Ness. "We don't have the right materials, and karaoke is _so_ boring…"

"What about this one! Let's be PIRATES!" Cried Cas, drawing her cutlass from its sheath. Ness eyed her sceptically.

"No, dear, we're not advanced enough for time travel." Cas looked highly put out. Ness carried on skimming the book. Suddenly she shrieked and started pointing at the book.

"Aren't you glad she's so specific…?" Huffed Tigs sarcastically.

"No, you fool, look at THIS!" She shoved the book hurriedly under her nose, and stopped shrieking. Soon, though, Cas started getting annoyed.

"Um, hello? What in the Lord of biscuits are you guys _talking _about?" She grabbed the book, and her eyes went as wide as saucers. It was a storybook spell that allowed you to live in a book of your choice. Cas, unbeknown to her, started imitating a monkey on 'E'.

"OoOoH! This is so CoOoOl! Do we have everything? We _NEED_ to do this spell, it's _awesome_! It rules the world with its awesomeness, and has a minion of coolness next to it, sitting on a wicked throne and has a radical sceptre with its…"

"Ok, we get it, shut up!" Yelled Tigs.

They feverishly set up the spell, and drew the pentacles carefully onto the cherry wood floor. Cas stopped, her eyes sparkling madly. She swiftly turned towards them and whispered softly in their ears,

"So, who's up for a blast to the past?" She triumphantly placed 'Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban' in the middle of the pentacle. The other two stared at it, almost in awe of its presence, then started whooping and celebrating.

"Hold on to your hats, 1993, we're back, we're bad and we're _so_ ready!"

"Ron and Hermione, here we come!" they gathered round and chanted dead into the night.


End file.
